


I can wait

by TalesOfTale



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Mama Vengolor vows to protect her children after her passing, Ob'nockshai's usual shenangigans, Spoilers for episode 21, but Obby has other ideas, so here we go, we need more Mama Vengolor fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfTale/pseuds/TalesOfTale
Summary: Mama Vengolor's vow to protect her children faces some trouble when a certain Ob'nockshai comes in the way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil vent, sorry for any bad quality. Trigger warning for Mama Vengolor's past  
> Also, I had to give her a name, because I couldn't just call her 'Mama Vengolor' during this whole thing lol

As it was for many others born in the Warf, life had not been easy for Marianne Vengolor. 

While everyone at the castle would tell her that it was a great honor to be chosen for the king, Mary would not be isolated and trapped with the good-for-nothing whose greed and gluttony had put their once fair land to ruin. 

That is, if the choice was hers, which is was not. 

Mary, for one, did not give a single flying fuck whether it was, if you would excuse her language. Using everything at her disposal, Mary struggled and fought for any way out. Even during the times it was hard to get out of bed, to see the point in facing another day, she collected information, talked to guards, grew ties, and once took the opportunity as she saw it, snagging a cheese knife from underneath Rigmund’s own cruel eyes in case it would come in handy.

Along the way, she caught the attention of a noble walking the halls of the castle, by the name of Alwyn. Claiming to have seen her bloodlust, Alwyn did not only share her despise for the king, but the conviction to bring him down. It made it a bit easier to not go mad when you had someone to talk to, Mary noticed, and someone on the outside could confirm the success of her plans. Together, they made it out.

Of course, it wasn’t all childs play. At night, the repressed panic would hit, along with waves of memories Mary would rather not relive. The integration back to a normal life was harder with the need to keep your identity a secret. The most excruciating part of it all must have been when Mary found out how any trace of her family had been wiped out, just to remove any witnesses- her hatred increased with leaps and bounds that day. Through it all, Alwyn was by her side. 

Soon, they had vowed both to take the king down and to take each other’s hand in marriage. Life took a turn for the better, living peacefully with someone she truly loved and slowly taking the control from Rigmund. While it was tricky to say the least, the only choice was to be crafty or get killed in the Wharf, and Mary knew what she chose.    
  
Their grand plan was put on ice shortly, as their family of two became three. Sylnan had his father’s ears, and took after Mary with the rest. It was an unsaid agreement to shower their child in as much love as possible, although she had to admit having been focused on work a bit much at times. It was unavoidable, with rumors of trouble just as she was expecting another baby. That’s where it all went wrong.   
  
There had been something off about the nurse, a gut feeling that hadn’t dispersed. It wasn’t until she heard the screams of her family and saw the syringe that she really understood. Then it all went black.

Then it wasn’t black anymore. Mary came to, drifting to reality like waking from a faraway dream. She knew the moment her eyes opened that she was dead. Surprisingly, that wasn’t her priority, seeing both of her children crying before her with their father being taken away. Everything they’d fought for, for  _ years _ , had been destroyed. It hurt more to see her loved ones this way than the actual transition to the afterlife. It was right at that moment, that Mary took one final vow. She would never let any harm come to these people as long as they lived.

Suddenly, a ticking filled the room.

How strange, that three vows could come undone in one night.

The ticking grew louder and louder, mirroring how everything around her slowed down until time was frozen. An unsettling feeling fell upon the room, almost tangible.   
“A guardian angel, how peculiar,” a deep voice spoke out, Mary could not find the source as much as she swerved around. “I do apologize, but it does not fit into the narrative of my protagonist.” The snap of fingers echoed, resuming the flow of time. Immediately, she wanted to hurry forward to her children, only to discover she couldn’t. At this point, Mary would discover that she was frozen in place. Opening her mouth was impossible, so any shouts or words of comfort went lost.

Mary would come to feel her senses fade, and her grip on this world would be broken. Still, her consciousness was left. It was almost like being tied up, observing without power. She would not give up- nothing lasts forever, so she had to see it as biding her time.

Marianne Vengolor, if anyone, knew what waiting was like. She watched, waited, and was ready for the day she would come back and take action.

All to the sound of ticking.


End file.
